


forever and always

by honeymilkhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkhwa/pseuds/honeymilkhwa
Summary: yeosang loves many things about seonghwa; these are just a few of them
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/gifts).



> wrote this for the Atiny Secret Santa! hope you enjoy :D

  * Seonghwa somehow knows exactly when to bring Yeosang coffee.



  
  


Yeosang thinks it must be some kind of sixth sense Seonghwa has honed in on. He’s not even much of a coffee drinker; late nights writing long research papers sometimes prompted the need for caffeine. Just as the thought comes to mind, Seonghwa is knocking on the door of his dorm room with two coffees in hand: one completely black and another full of sugar and whipped cream. 

“Thank you.” Yeosang smiles and takes the straight black one with a shy smile. “You didn’t have to come across campus for me.”

“But I wanted to.” Seonghwa says softly, resting a hand on Yeosang’s cheek, prompting the smaller boy to look up at the other boy. “Can I keep you company?”

“Please.” Yeosang asks politely, leaning into the gentle touch as his eyelids fluttered closed. “I could use a break.” He let out a soft sigh as Seonghwa’s lips pressed fondly against his forehead. “Or you could write my paper for me.”

Seonghwa just chuckles and leads them both back to Yeosang’s desk. “You know I would if I could.” 

* * *

  * Seonghwa is not afraid of showing off



Now normally, Yeosang isn’t the biggest fan of PDA. He’s already self-conscious enough about his own self, let alone letting other people see his most vulnerable side. But with Seonghwa, everything seems different. He’s not afraid of holding Yeosang’s hand amongst a sea of peers, not afraid to kiss him while they’re sitting underneath a tree amongst other students relaxing in the sun, not afraid to tell anyone who’s remotely curious that yes, Yeosang is indeed his boyfriend.

But the one time Yeosang remembers vividly was one of the first times they went to a party as a couple. Somehow he got roped into a deep conversation that he didn’t quite feel comfortable sharing with people he barely knows.

“We’ve...been dating for almost a year.” Yeosang says quietly, looking at the half-empty bottle of beer in front of him.

“Oh?” A girl next to him pipes up curiously. “Wow, that’s a long time. I mean...I figured someone like Park Seonghwa would go through dates like toilet paper.” She snickered before turning to the rest of the group. “I mean, he might only have all black in his wardrobe, but he’s  _ hot. _ ”

“Is he a good lay?” Someone on the other couch asks him, making Yeosang feel he might want to vomit, and not because of the alcohol. He really wishes Seonghwa would come back from the bathroom. “How big is he? He’s gotta be hiding a monster in those jeans.”

Yeosang reaches for his beer, hoping it would do something to get everyone else to be quiet. “T-that’s...not something for me to share.”

It’s not an acceptable enough answer, because more people start pressuring him to open up. 

“It’s all for fun. It’s not like we’re asking for much.”

“Lighten up. I’m sure Seonghwa wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh my god.” The girl next to him rests a hand on his thigh, much too close for his comfort. Her eyes are sparkling, and Yeosang feels as if she can see his naked self, his heart and feelings all laid out for her to peek at. “Have you never slept with him?” She giggles at Yeosang’s wide-eyed silence. “Oh my god, I’m right, aren’t I? You’ve never—” She can’t seem to stop laughing as if she has won a big prize. “There’s no way you’ve been a couple for a year then, either.”

Yeosang knows he looks bright red; he’s never felt like his asexuality is something that is shameful. But now, he realizes, in a group full of seemingly hypersexual individuals, he feels as if he’s being picked apart and examined like some kind of rare species. He wants to be strong, to fight back against their scrutiny. Asexual or not, these acquantinces don’t need to know anything about him or Seonghwa’s relationship behind closed doors.

He reaches for the girl’s hand, and gently sets it on the floor off of his thigh. “Who are you to judge me?”

“But...it can’t be  _ real— _ ”

“But it is.” A voice makes Yeosang jump just a tiny bit, but instantly relaxes when he feels Seonghwa’s gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you having fun making my boyfriend uncomfortable?”

She doesn’t seem to be giggling anymore. “We were just—”

“Just what?’ Seonghwa interrupts her. “Just belittling Yeosang because he’s not interested in choking on dick like you are?” A dangerous smile spreads on his lips. “What...did you really think you had a chance with me?”

Seonghwa helps Yeosang up then, carefully taking the almost-empty bottle of beer and setting it down on a nearby table. Everyone around them seems to shut their mouths as well at Seonghwa’s harsh words, and Yeosang has never felt more validated in his entire life. He can feel tears start to well up in his eyes, but he fights them back. 

“Yeosang is  _ my _ boyfriend. I’m not interested in anyone else.” Seonghwa slides a tender arm around Yeosang’s waist despite his venomous tone. “What we do sexually is none of your business.” He looks around the room carefully before tugging gently on Yeosang’s hip. “I would remain cautious over talking about me and Yeosang carelessly in the future.”

And then Seonghwa is leading him outside, the cold air such a relief against Yeosang’s cheeks. As soon as the door behind them shuts closed, Seonghwa turns to him, worried. 

“Are you okay, love?”

“Yeah.” Yeosang’s voice squeaks. “I’m fine.” He clears his throat. “Thank you.”

Seonghwa knows Yeosang isn’t feeling quite right, but he doesn’t press on and just continues to lead Yeosang, hand still wrapped around his waist. “Good.” He sighs, the cold night air making their breaths visible in the night on their short walk back to the dorm rooms. “I hope you know that I adore you.”

Yeosang can feel his heart slowly being loosened at the seams. “I do.” He says softly. “And I adore you...and everything you do for me.”

When they make it back to Yeosang’s dorm, he begs Seonghwa to spend the night with him. They both know Yeosang isn’t completely fine; despite knowing that Seonghwa loved him for himself and not lusting after his body, he still felt completely violated. He trusts Seonghwa, not any others. That hand still ghosts over his skin, and he wishes the feeling would go away.

“You’re beautiful.” Seonghwa says, guiding them towards Yeosang’s bed in the dark. “You’re my precious treasure, Yeosang.” He caresses his soft cheek and kisses him lightly on the lips, hoping Yeosang would focus on him and only him. “I promise you...I will never stop loving you because of who you are. You could never want to kiss me again and I’d still love you no matter what.”

Yeosang breaks then, bawling at Seonghwa’s sweet words. He wants to respond, wants to say  _ I do too. _ He hopes Seonghwa can see it in his eyes as his words can’t seem to form. Seonghwa undresses him then, ridding him of stiff jeans and helping soft, warm pants up around his hips instead. A warm sweatshirt slides over his head, and Yeosang can tell by the scent and the way it bunches at his waist that it’s Seonghwa’s and not his own.

“I’ll stay here as long as you want me to.” Seonghwa reassures Yeosang, gently, tucking the boy in and sliding in next to him. He holds Yeosang through the nightly, gently rubbing his back and kissing his forehead until the sobs stop and Yeosang is drifting away to dreamland. 

* * *

  * Seonghwa is an _amazing_ kisser.



Park Seonghwa is a selfless boy. He gets more joy from tending to Yeosang’s needs than asking for his own. But every now and then Yeosang likes to hound Seonghwa to do something  _ he _ wants to do. Sometimes Yeosang bites off just a little more than he can chew.

“I’m serious.” Yeosang pouts. “What do  _ you  _ want?”

“I already told you.” Seonghwa smiles back reassuringly. “I have you. It’s all I need.”

Yeosang groans slightly. “Please. Tell me  _ anything _ you want.”

“Anything?” Seonghwa raises a brow curiously. “Do you really want to know?”

_ “Yes. _ ” Yeosang smiles as if he’s finally won. “What would you like?”

Seonghwa smiles differently this time, the kind that make Yeosang’s throat go dry. And upon seeing the slight curve of his lips, Yeosang wonders if he had pressured Seonghwa a little too much. “Well…” Seonghwa leans over the boy’s head on his lap until their noses are inches apart. “I would like to kiss you.”

As soon as Seonghwa speaks, his tone dropping to an ultimate low, his words blending together in his accent, and Yeosang knows he’s actually lost. 

“I would like to kiss you until you can’t breathe.” Seonghwa hums just at the thought. “And then I’d hold you so tight, give you all the time in the world until you can breathe again.” Yeosang feels shivers run down his spine. “And then I’d kiss you breathless again, make your cheeks turn all red…” He runs a thumb over Yeosang’s cheek tenderly. “Can you grant that for me?”

Yeosang would be a fool to say yes. He’d be a fool to say no.

His answer delights Seonghwa to his core.

* * *

  * Seonghwa is always honest



Yeosang can’t remember a time where Seonghwa has ever lied, not even white lies to hide surprise; Seonghwa is a very bad liar. And Yeosang appreciates this, appreciates that he knows that everything that comes out of Seonghwa’s lips is honest and true.

“You keep staring at your phone.” Yeosang points out with a frown, lounging on his bed while Seonghwa is seated across the room on the floor. “Is something bothering you?”

“Me?” Seonghwa’s voice cracks. “I’m fine.” He says, shooting a smile at Yeosang before his lips ultimately curl into a frown. Yeosang stares at him until Seonghwa finally caves. “I’m...just expecting a delivery soon.”

“Oh? Do you need to run back to your dorm to get it?” Yeosang asks, setting his book aside to sit up properly. “Is the post office even delivering now? The last day of school is tomorrow…”

Seonghwa chuckles quite nervously. “I ordered something through a courier service. It should be here any second now.”

Yeosang eyes him, just a little suspicious. “Hmm…” He frowned a little. “What’s so important that you need right now? You couldn’t have it sent to your address at home?”

“It’s very important.” Seonghwa says. And then suddenly, there’s a loud knock on the door, making Seonghwa jump up with a small cry. He scrambles to his feet and rushes to the door, not even giving Yeosang a chance to answer it before him. Yeosang watches the exchange from his bed curiously, noting that Seonghwa’s shaky hands while signing the courier’s device are quite cute. Though, he very much wants to know what’s so important that has Seonghwa so nervous he’s sweating.

But he allows Seonghwa to take his time, going back to his book until Seonghwa is ready enough to show him what’s inside the package (or at least tell him about it). Yeosang doesn’t keep track of time, but he manages to read through a few chapters before he feels a dip in the mattress and Seonghwa sits in front of him.

“Kang Yeosang.” Seonghwa’s voice is light and soft, startling the other boy.

“That’s my name.” Yeosang answers, setting his book aside once more before sitting up. 

Seonghwa smiles. “It is indeed your name.” He says calmly, though Yeosang can see how fidgety his hands are. “I want to ask you something.”

“Ask away.”

“So…” Seonghwa starts off slowly. “We’re graduating next week.” Yeosang nods with a small smile. “And...we’re going back to our hometowns for a month.” Yeosang nods again, but much slower this time. “You want to move to the city...and so do I.”

“Yes. We talked about it before.” Yeosang feels his heart race, but he doesn’t know where Seonghwa’s leading the conversation to. “You needed some time to think.”

Seonghwa nods. “I did a lot of thinking. And searching. And planning...and...I wanted to surprise you.” He smiles and grabs a piece of paper behind him, showing it to Yeosang. “I found a place in the city. A nice apartment with a view of a bustling street.”

Yeosang takes the paper curiously, eyeing the pictures and the details of said apartment. “It’s...absolutely lovely.” But he looks up at Seonghwa for more clues. “Is this…”

“It’s ours.” Seonghwa bounces a little in his seat at his excitement. “I’ve already put the down payment on it...and the first three months.” His grin spreads from ear to ear. “It’s ours.”

“Ours.” Yeosang says slowly, looking between him at the paper. “With what money? Seonghwa, if you dipped into your savings—”

Seonghwa raises his hands in defense. “No! I didn’t use my savings.” He scratches the back of his head nervously. “My parents helped chip in.” Yeosang stared in disbelief. “And yours.”

Yeosang’s jaw practically fell to the floor. “ _ Mine? _ A place for the two of us? B-but...I haven’t even told them—” And then he stops talking, because amidst Seonghwa’s announcement, the sneaky boy had held out a box in front of him, small enough to fit snugly in Seonghwa’s hand. And with shaky hands, Seonghwa opened said box, and Yeosang felt like he might have perished right then and there.

“Kang Yeosang.” Seonghwa says, voice just as soft, but it sends shivers down Yeosang’s spine. “I love you. To the moon and the stars...I love you. And I can’t picture my life with anyone but you.” Yeosang can barely see Seonghwa through his tears. “Would you like to have me by your side, forever and always, and...marry me?”

Never has Yeosang felt so many emotions bubble up inside him all at once, exploding into a fit of ugly sobs and heavy tears that never seemed to end, even when Seonghwa wipes at them and begs him not to cry. He’s trying to say yes, but it’s hard to form words when his throat is closing up uncomfortably and nothing seems to work, so Yeosang just nods profusely until Seonghwa takes note of it. 

“It’s okay, relax.” Seonghwa coos, though he’s not completely relaxed either. “Please don’t cry, love.” He begs, both of his hands on Yeosang’s cheeks, thumbs swiping away at the tears that stream down his face. 

“I...I love you too.” Yeosang finally finds his voice after some time, though it’s hoarse. “O-of course I will marry you…” He sniffles. “There’s no one else in the world for me other than you.”

It’s Seonghwa’s turn to cry, though not all at once. It starts with a few lone tears streaming down his cheeks. They hold each other tenderly, but it’s not until he slips the ring onto Yeosang’s finger that Seonghwa turns into a sobbing mess, flopping his head on Yeosang’s shoulder and soaking his shirt with tears.

“It’s okay, love.” Yeosang smiles, patting his back through tears of his own. “Don’t cry.”

It’s then that Yeosang knows that Seonghwa means it when he says forever; there’s nothing but the truth in his words, and there’s nothing but truth in his own. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
